Konoha High School
by MasterNaru
Summary: After a long summer, the gang goes back to school. They think it'll be normal, until a certain girl changes everything.
1. Chapter 1: New School Year, New Student

**Hello and welcome to the starting of Konoha High School. I'm excited to see how this will turn out and the people that will join this adventure. Let's start this and see how it progresses.**

It was the new school year for Naruto and his friends. They were excited because this was going to be the starting of their final year in high school. Naruto, for one, was the most energetic. He woke up three hours earlier than his regular time so he watched the sun rise from his window. As he stared off into the sun, he began to feel awkward somehow. He could already say that something was going to happen today, but whether it'll be good or bad wasn't determined.

Deciding to dismiss the thought, he got up and did his normal school morning routine; he bathed, ate breakfast, got dressed, and headed out. As he left, he took a deep breath and began walking with a smile on his face. He just continued telling himself that this was the last year for him. Taking a pause, he notices one of his friends in the distance. He ran toward him while calling his name.

"Hey Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned around and notices his best friend running towards him. "Yo Naruto. What's got you all happy?"

"Nothing much. It's just that it's finally our last year in school."

"Something told me that you were going to say that. Oh yeah, that also means that the championships are soon here."

"I completely forgot about that! Where would I be without you?"

"I guess on a bench watching us play."

Naruto and Sasuke were on their school's basketball team and helped get their team to the championships. Although the training was, and still is, tough, they enjoy the game either way. It wasn't long before they went inside the school and met up with their friends. After a long summer vacation, they were glad to see each other. Two girls, in particular, were glad to see Naruto and Sasuke. They just stared at them when they entered the class.

"Look who the wind brought."

"I know and they didn't even notice us."

"Just give us time," Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

Ino and Sakura sat side-by-side and their boyfriends gave them a warm kiss. Ino took off with Sasuke to who-knows-where, leaving Naruto and Sakura together. They have been dating since late tenth grade and they are still going strong. The whole class carried their own conversation until their homeroom teacher came in. Kakashi Hatake was a mysterious one since, for some odd reason, he always wears a mask covering his nose and mouth.

Just when he was about to start class Sasuke and Ino entered. Naruto went to his seat with Sasuke sitting next to him. Naruto asked if he was alright since he was breathing hard. Sasuke got out a book and pen, and wrote his message as he tried to catch his breath. The message said: I'll tell you when we get out of here or when I'm sure my breath is stable. Naruto dropped the subject and waited to hear what happened.

"Now class, we have a new transfer student. Could you please come in and introduce yourself?" Kakashi stated.

The door opened slowly and all eyes were on the door. Soon enough the person's presence was known. It was a girl with long, flowing red hair, fair skin, and, for some reason, cat-like ears. She kept her eyes closed as she introduced herself in a soft tone in which no one could hear her. Naruto became stiff as if a cool breeze stiffened his spine. Sasuke quickly took notice of Naruto's expression and returned his attention to the front.

Kakashi asked her to say her name a little louder and with her eyes opened. She slowly opened her eyes and they were almost blood red and her pupils were silted. She introduced herself as Kyuusha. To Naruto, it felt as if someone shot him in his stomach. He felt as if he should know her but the question was, where? He forced himself to remember but he stopped seeing her go to her seat. As she passed him, her hair brushed against his forearm.

He knew now that he felt that at some point in his life, but he was having a hard time remembering. With the formalities out of the way, Kakashi went on to start the lesson. At their break Naruto was lost in thought. He had to remember who this girl was. Walking usually helps him to focus so he was walking around inside of the school. While passing a room, he hears someone calling for help. When he reached, he saw a group of five guys bullying someone.

"What are you guys doing?" Naruto asked making him known.

"Beat it or else," one of the guys said.

"Or else what?"

"We'll beat you."

"Why don't you try?"

With that invitation, he ran towards Naruto with his fist in the air tightly balled. Naruto stood there and kicked him in his chest. Two others surrounded Naruto from the left and right. They both ran towards him and they each took a hard jab to the neck by Naruto's elbow. Naruto faced the remaining two and they ran off dragging their friends. Naruto closed his eyes and breathed out. He walked towards the person and realized it was Kyuusha.

"Hey, are you ok?" Naruto asked while helping her up off the floor.

"For now, at least," she responded, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. If it isn't too much of trouble, do you mind telling me why they were picking on you?"

"You don't remember?!"

"Remember what?"

"This is the second time you saved me, Naruto."

"The second?"

"Yes. I thought you would remember me and our connection."

"C-Connection?!"

"Come on, stop playing dumb. You and I have a connection so deep; no one could ever understand us."

"What do you mean?"

"All these questions, yet little answers. I better show you."

Before Naruto could speak, she already had him in a kiss. Then he saw and remembered everything. It all stopped when she broke the kiss. He stared at her and couldn't believe he could actually forget something like that. He closed his eyes and tried to accept what he saw. Kyuusha stared at him and was confused as to why he's just remaining silent. Little did she know, he was about to fully awaken. Naruto opened his eyes accepting everything that happened.

"How long was it that we last saw each other?" Naruto asked.

"I would have to say seven years."

"Thanks for answering my questions and restoring my memory."

"Anytime Naruto."

_And that's the end of chapter 1. Who enjoyed my first surprise? If you want to know what awakened inside Naruto, what the past held for both Naruto and Kyuusha, and how their friends will react, then come on this crazy adventure. I'll see you all in the other one._


	2. Chapter 2: Secret Keepers

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Konoha High School. This is just the second chapter and this story is already getting a lot of publicity. I love you all. Well why don't we go into this chapter and see what lies in it.**

Naruto and Kyuusha were walking down the hall towards the schoolyard. Before they went outside the door, Naruto told Kyuusha to not say a word about what happened. Naturally, she agreed. They walked out and Naruto began looking for his friends. Seeing Sasuke, he walked off with Kyuusha trailing behind him. Naruto called out and Sasuke stopped to look back. He was going to greet him, but he then notices red hair behind him.

"Naruto, why is she following you?" Sasuke questioned.

"Oh, I was just showing her around the school," Naruto answered.

"Kyuusha is your name, right?"

"Yes it is," she responded.

"I was planning on introducing her to the others," Naruto stated.

"Well they're right over here," Sasuke said.

Naruto and Kyuusha followed Sasuke until they saw the spot in the school they claimed to be theirs. Sakura saw Sasuke coming and she smiled to see Naruto. Her whole aura changed seeing Kyuusha staying a little too close to her boyfriend. Before she could question him, Naruto already had her in a kiss. He then tells everyone why he brought her over there. They each introduced themselves and Kyuusha felt a little better knowing some of the people in her class.

It wasn't long before the bell to ring to signify third period. For them, it was the best period ever. Both male and female couldn't wait because this subject allowed for plenty 'opportunities'. They ran off leaving Kyuusha absolutely clueless, but she trailed behind them. She followed them to a gymnasium and took a good look around. The gym was huge; it had a basketball court, wrestling center, an indoor pool, and a changing room for males and one for females. The only thing missing was the gym teach-

"GOOD AFTERNOON STUDENTS!"

Never mind.

Their teacher was none other than Guy, or as he prefers to be called Mighty Guy. He always wore a really, really, I mean _really_, tight green spandex suit. It was a miracle he could breath in it, yet alone move. He instructed them to change and they only had one minute. He put his right hand in the air while everyone got ready to run while starting to unloosen their buttons. Ino grabbed Kyuusha's arm and told her to get ready to run.

"GO!" he stated dropping his arm.

The boys and girls ran into their changing rooms and tried to be finished in time. Kyuusha, on the other hand, stood there watching the other girls change. Ino, Sakura, and yes even Hinata worked together to pin her down and help her change. The boys and girls ran out with the guys still putting on their shirts. Sakura and Ino drooled over seeing their guys shirtless, even if it was a brief second. Guy stood proud of his students once again.

"Well done my youthful students! You finished 20 seconds before time up," he then started to cry which caused everyone to groan, "You are all so full of youth."

"Umm, Guy-sensei, our class?" Naruto asked.

"Right. Today we will not be having class in here. We will be going outside because what I have in store for you won't be able to handle in here," he then led them outside to a training ground, "Now I will choose people to go on a one-on-one match. First up, Naruto and Sasuke."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke returned the look. With both of them smiling, they entered the training ground. On Guy's mark, they started. Sasuke dashed at Naruto and vanished at last second. Naruto gasped and looked behind him just to get a fist to the face. Naruto back-flipped with the momentum to regain his composure. He smirked and vanished and, to Sasuke's surprise, was coming down on him with a Rasengan.

Sasuke barrel rolled away from the attack and began starting his jutsu. Lightning coursed in his hand as he ran toward the smoke cloud. Everything was now out of view from everyone else. When they heard the distinct sound of Sasuke's attack making contact with someone, the smoke cleared. What they saw was horrible; Sasuke's Chidori was in Naruto's chest. Sakura was about to cry when the unique poof sound came.

Then next thing Sasuke realizes is the kunai by his neck. He smirked knowing he should have guessed Naruto wouldn't let himself get hit. Naruto removed the kunai from Sasuke's neck and stashed it. They exited the ground and Guy said the other two competitors. As he said the names some thought it wasn't going to be a fair fight, but nothing they would say would change his mind. Either way, Sakura and Kyuusha entered the ground.

"Guy-sensei can I change my opponent?" asked Sakura.

"Why is that?"

"I mean its Kyuusha's first day and I don't want her to get beat on her first day."

"Kyuusha, do you want to change with someone?"

"No Sensei, in fact, I challenge her," Kyuusha stated.

"Sakura, you know it's a rule here that if a student challenges you, you have to take up their offer," Guy said.

"Fine I will, but I won't go easy on her."

"I was hoping you'll say that."

To everyone, except Naruto, thought Kyuusha would have to be admitted to the hospital after the fight, but Naruto knew better. After all, what the two of them are, it only made sense he'll know better. Naruto still couldn't believe what he was and what Kyuusha meant to him. On the surface, it looked like they were just classmates and friends, but if you go deeper you'll find something greater than that.

Kyuusha smirked as Sakura got ready to charge her. Kyuusha signaled her to come and she did. Sakura closed in on Kyuusha, who stayed in one place. Just when Sakura was about to punch her, Kyuusha stopped her with one finger. Kyuusha's finger was on Sakura's forehead and Sakura was trying to figure out what happened. Kyuusha flicked her finger sending Sakura skidding across the ground. Sakura got up shaking only to receive a light tap on her neck from Kyuusha which knocked her out.

Everyone, even Naruto, was shocked. They couldn't get pass the fact that a harmless tap caused Sakura to be knocked out. To the boys, it was official; they were scared of Sakura because she could break bones, but now they were afraid of Kyuusha since it seemed she could kill them with one finger. Kyuusha went back to the crowd and Naruto grabbed her and quickly led her away from the class. Once they were far enough, he began.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Show your power like that!"

"Oh, that. Well she pisses me off and you need to get rid of her before it's too late. I don't want you getting hurt."

"What does that mean?"

"Trust me Naruto. If you want to be saved from the truth, get rid of her."

"Just tell me why."

"Ugh, you've awakened, but not fully. Oh well, guess I'm going to have to do something about that, but later. We need to get back before they notice we're gone."

"Fine."

_Once again, I'm leaving you with another mystery. Speaking of which, in the first chapter I revealed one, the biggest one. Don't expect to get the answer soon, but I will be leaving hints and clues throughout the story until the big reveal. I guess I'll see you in the other one. Goodbye my subjects._


	3. Chapter 3: When I Knew You

**So very sorry for the long wait, but please keep in mind that I'm still in school. Every single day that went by, I was frustrated. Now I can finally give you a chapter. I hope I can build back the tension I left you with. Let's see if I could.**

Naruto and Kyuusha sneaked back into their class. It was made easy since everyone was still shocked of what happened to Sakura. Guy lifted Sakura's unconscious body and took her to the school's infirmary. Guy made it clear that they can do whatever they felt like before leaving. Spotting his inner circle, Naruto walked up to them and joined them sitting in the grass. It wasn't long before Kyuusha joined and expanded their area.

"Kyuusha, just how powerful are you?!" everyone blurted out.

"Well I guess that I just don't know my limits no more," she responded.

"I mean you just flicked her forehead and you sent her flying," Ino laughed.

"It kind of reminded me of the time Ms. Tsunade did that to Naruto," Sasuke chuckled.

"No need to bring that up!" Naruto shouted.

For the rest of the period, they talked, laughed, and joked about random things. It was five minutes before the bell rang and everyone was in their respected changing rooms. Inside the girls' changing room, Ino glanced at Kyuusha and thought she saw a black marking on her skin. She wanted to confirm so she went closer to Kyuusha, but when she looked again, it was gone. Ino finally knew she was just seeing things.

"_RRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGG!"_

It was now fourth period and they had English Language. Their teacher, Asuma Sarutobi, was already writing their assignment on the board. The class took their seats, and Asuma explained what they had to do. They had to compose a 500 word essay dealing with the way people are negatively affecting the world. They also had to finish it before the period is done. With the class giving a sigh, they went to work.

The period was soon done and half the class was finished. Speaking about finish, Kyuusha was the first one to finish and she had thirty minutes to spare. In fact, she was so bored she fell asleep. Naruto just finished and looked over to Kyuusha. He felt at ease seeing her sleeping form. She looked peaceful asleep, her cat ears dropped, and she snuggled her head into her arms. The bell rang and Naruto got knocked out of his trance to see Asuma collecting the papers.

Once all papers were collected, he allowed them to leave. Everyone left with leaving only Naruto and Kyuusha inside class. Naruto called out to her, but that was useless. He then tried shaking her lightly, but the same result came out. He then rubbed her back and he was surprised to get a purring sound from her. It seemed to relax her more, but when Naruto stopped, she woke up.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to go," Naruto greeted.

"Ugh," she groaned.

"That was quite a sound you made when you were asleep."

That statement woke her up fully. "You didn't rub my back right."

"Yes I did."

"It's been a long time since you did that."

"I know. You were always so relaxed when I did."

"Come on. I'm starting to get hungry."

Naruto led her to the cafeteria, which was huge. Naruto and Kyuusha stood in line to get served. While they waited, they talked about anything that came to mind. When it was their turn, the lady already knew Naruto's specialty and gave him his ramen. Kyuusha took a quick sniff of the food and ordered the same thing. The lady literally took a minute to prepare it. She joked by thanking Naruto for ordering the same thing every day.

Naruto and Kyuusha joined their friends and had one of the best lunch breaks ever. It was peaceful as they joked and playfully teased one another. The bell soon rung to end it and signify that they had to go back to homeroom. They travelled back together to meet Kakashi read a book that he seemed to enjoy. Kyuusha was about to ask what book he reading, but Naruto covered her mouth and dragged her to her seat.

"What was that about?!" she whispered.

"Look, whatever you do, do not ask about, touch, or read that book. It will traumatize you for the rest of your life," Naruto warned.

"You talk like you've read it before."

"We all did, together as a class. We got caught and, as if seeing what that book held wasn't enough, we got detention for a week."

Feeling warned enough, she accepted what was told. There wasn't much happening in homeroom so let's go to fifth, and last, period. They had Math and their teacher, Ms. Kurenai Yuhi, welcomed them in. This class would have to be their favorite class since the whole class knew Asuma liked Kurenai, but was afraid to say it. They would, periodically, tease her because they share a teacher who likes another one of their teachers.

She would allow it sometimes, because she also knew Asuma did like her. Besides, she was very stunning. That period was full of laughter, but also a lot of work. When the bell rang, they packed their books, pens, and pencils, and left the classroom. This was the time everyone would go their own way. Naruto and Sasuke went to the gym for basketball practice, while the girls went to the field for cheerleading practice and everyone else went to the front of the school and went home.

Naruto and Sasuke entered the gym to see that they were the first sets there. So they changed and played one-on-one until everyone came. Eventually they all were playing and, little did they know, their coach was watching them. Once again, Guy was there but now as their coach. Once he saw them stop to take a drink, he made his presence noticed. He applauded them for putting some of his pointers into their friendly game and started their exercises.

On the other side, the girls were on the field stretching. They saw their instructor, Anko Mitarashi, walking up to them so they stood up and lined off. She, firstly, welcomed the now conscious Sakura, and told them they had a new squad member. They were excited to see who it was since they were small in numbers. The cheerleader squad consists of Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and three other girls.

"Alright squad, I want you to meet and welcome our new member Kyuusha," Anko stated.

Everyone except Sakura was glad to have her. Sakura still had hatred for her, especially when she's around Naruto. She just couldn't help but think what happened when she was unconscious with Naruto and her; it made her irate just thinking about it. She was sure to get her back, one way or another.

_Well I hope this could hold you up until two days from now. Once again, I'm truly sorry about the wait. School was cornering me from all angles. Thanks for understanding and I'll see you all in the next one._


	4. Chapter 4: Do You Trust Me?

**Hey guys. Sorry for the gap between this and previous update. I was really busy with school and home work, plus coursework. Other days I was pure lazy, my mind and body needed a break. But the good news is that it's soon summer, but that also means exams are soon here. So during the course of May, I might update on the weekends, but after that we can really enjoy ourselves. So let's go into this chapter.**

Kyuusha was at her house waiting for the day to get started. It was only her there and she remained very quiet. Her cell started to ring and she waited for the number to show. After she recognized it, she quickly answered the call.

"Hello…Yes this is Kyuusha…Everything is going according to plan…Don't worry he's safe…Of course I'm sure…I don't know but it may be soon…Yeah if he's ready…Whenever he's ready to go, I'm ready…I do…I know you would…Goodbye."

She got out of bed and stretched. With a yawn, she opened her curtains to see the sun rising. She smiled and went to the bathroom to change from her red pajamas to her school skirt and a white t-shirt. She admitted to herself that she couldn't stand the school's uniform because it wasn't her style. Since it was for an important reason, she dealt with it. Besides, when she's with Naruto, it doesn't even cross her mind.

"_Naruto, I wonder what you're doing right now," _Kyuusha thought.

Thinking about him caused her to blush. She placed a finger on her lips while a smile made its way to her face. She couldn't wait to see him. She ate breakfast and finish got dressed for school. With her bag on her back, she left her residence. On her way to school, she hears someone calling out to her. She turned around quickly hoping it was Naruto, but it was the one person she couldn't stand; Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Kyuusha wait up!"

As much as she wanted to punch her, she kept her cool. "Morning Sakura. How are you?"

"Well after a nice sleep, I feel great."

"Not for long you won't," Kyuusha muttered under her breath.

"What was that Kyuusha?"

"I didn't say anything. Let's get to school."

Kyuusha felt like ripping her ears off hearing Sakura talk the whole way there. Kyuusha was so close to killing Sakura you could have seen it in her eyes the desperation to shut her up forever. When they finally came to school, Kyuusha ran off to her homeroom to get peace and quiet. Luckily no one was there so she took a seat and buried her head in her arms on the desk with her ears dropping on her head.

She then hears someone opening the door and her ears shot up. She shot her head up getting ready to yell at whoever it was, but she noticed it was Naruto. All hate and anger was erased as Naruto came closer to her. Naruto sat down next to her and started to rub her head as if he was petting her. Wait, he was petting her. Her once fierce eyes became softer as her body relaxed. She smiled, closed her eyes, and looked like she could fall asleep.

"Hey don't you go sleep on me," Naruto joked.

"You're the one making me comfortable."

"Then I should stop."

"No! I mean I like it when you do this."

"That's why I do it."

They sat there and talked about anything that came to mind. Kyuusha ended up telling Naruto about the awful walk to school. Try as he might, he couldn't hold in his laughter. She playfully punches him and pouts. He laid his head on her shoulder and talks like she was a baby. She grew irritated, but this was them. They always tease each other and always enjoyed the other's company. To end the moment, the bell rang.

They sighed and went to their seats with their classmates walking in. Sasuke asked Naruto where he was and Naruto simply said in here. Sasuke sighed and Kakashi walked in. All he did was sit down and opened his book. It was as if his class wasn't even there. Everyone just stared at him as if he was fascinating. Taking this as a sign he doesn't care, Naruto whispered his message to Sasuke and they relayed it to the rest of the class.

With each of their hands underneath the desks, they ran through hand signs and vanished while replacing themselves with clones. The class separated and Naruto and Sasuke went to the roof. They sat down enjoying the cool breeze and silence, which was until two girls opened the door. Ino and Sakura came walking towards them while still in a conversation. The guys asked them to keep their voices down and they complied.

"When do you think he'll know when we're gone?" asked Ino.

"He already knows," answered Sasuke.

"Huh?!" the girls said in unison.

"Sasuke's right. He already taught us everything. Have you forgotten that from late eleventh grade his classes were always free period?" Naruto inserted.

"Naruto could I talk to you in private please?" asked Sakura.

"Sure."

Naruto and Sakura left Sasuke and Ino there, unfortunately for Sasuke. Once they were alone Naruto found out what she wanted to talk about.

"So Sakura, what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you something. Do you still love me Naruto?"

"What are even saying? Of course I do."

"Then why? Why are you spending more time with that new girl than me?!"

"It's that we were good childhood friends. I guess that since I last saw her seven years ago, I'm trying to make up for it."

"If you love me you would stop trying. You can't get back seven years! Face it Naruto, you can't get back the past!"

"Well I can try right. Beside's if you trust me, this wouldn't even be in your mind."

"I do trust you Naruto."

"Really, because I know when you're lying. Be honest, do you like being around Kyuusha?"

"I don't like her because of how close you and she are. Before she came, if was just me and you every day. Why did she have to come?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?"

Naruto looked behind him to see Kyuusha standing there. "K-Kyuusha?"

"Don't worry Naruto. I'll handle this."

Sakura's fist balled tighter every second. She soon erupted and charged at Kyuusha. Kyuusha turned her attention to Sakura. She dodged the punch Sakura threw and kicked her in her side. Sakura skidded a few feet and held her side. She couldn't believe how much force was behind that. Then she remembered how Kyuusha knocked her unconscious with just her finger. This aggravated Sakura and even more to think Kyuusha was competing for Naruto's love.

Sakura got up shaking and withdrew a kunai. Kyuusha didn't seem to be unfazed by this. Sakura threw it and Kyuusha simply dodged it, but when she looked back at Sakura she was gone. Kyuusha turned her head to see Sakura holding the same kunai she threw and it was inches away from Kyuusha's back. Time didn't even permit her to move. Sakura drove the kunai threw her back with all her force.

Blood dripped on the floor and both Sakura and Kyuusha were surprised. Hugging tightly and protecting Kyuusha was none other than Naruto. His face only held immense pain, but seeing as Kyuusha was alright he managed to smile. He said something softly to Kyuusha that caused tears to swell up her eyes and eventually she started to cry. Kyuusha feels him squeeze her tighter and hears him groan.

She managed to open her eyes to see Sakura holding the kunai covered in Naruto's blood. Sakura was backing away slowly, but Kyuusha wouldn't let her get far. Sakura turned around to run, but Kyuusha stopped her. She stood in front of Sakura with her eyes closed. The last thing Sakura remembered was seeing Kyuusha open her eyes and they were full of rage, hate, and anger. Sakura now lay on the floor unconscious with a couple broken bones.

"Naruto are you alright?!" Kyuusha asked.

"I've seen better days."

"Let's get you to the nurse's office."

"Ok."

She helped him get up and was walking him to the nurse office. But soon Sasuke and Ino came since they heard a commotion going on. They saw Kyuusha holding Naruto and asked what happened. She just told them the part where Sakura thought Naruto was cheating and her stabbing him. Ino told Kyuusha to set Naruto down. Sasuke helped her and Ino healed Naruto's wound. When Naruto got his full strength back, Kyuusha nearly tackled him.

"Naruto, don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try."

_Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Once again, summer exams are soon here for me so if gaps like this happen again you'll know why. I also hope that I got you back to wondering what the secret is between Naruto and Kyuusha. So I'll see you all in the other one although I don't know when that will be._


	5. Chapter 5: Am I Missing Something?

**Hello again and welcome to chapter 5 of Konoha High School. Sorry for the extra long wait, but now I am finished with school and summer is calling. I am so excited to finally get back to this story. With all formalities out the way, let's go into this chapter.**

_RECAP_

She helped him get up and was walking him to the nurse office. But soon Sasuke and Ino came since they heard a commotion going on. They saw Kyuusha holding Naruto and asked what happened. She just told them the part where Sakura thought Naruto was cheating and her stabbing him. Ino told Kyuusha to set Naruto down. Sasuke helped her and Ino healed Naruto's wound. When Naruto got his full strength back, Kyuusha nearly tackled him.

"Naruto, don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I'll try."

_RECAP_

After the battle between Kyuusha and Sakura, Naruto sat on the edge of the roof by himself. Sasuke was going to go with him, but Naruto said he needed to be alone. As his friends, they respected his decision knowing it must be because what happened. The only thing that kept on replaying in his mind was what Kyuusha did to Sakura after he got injured. He never wanted this to happen or hurt anyone. He just wanted to protect someone precious to him.

"_I promise I won't let anyone get injured because of me."_

"N-Naruto?"

He turned around to see Kyuusha in a saddened state. "What's wrong?"

Her ears sulked while her eyes got softer by the second. "Naruto I'm so sorry. I couldn't control myself," at this time tears started to fall, "I just saw you get injured and-"

She would have continued if Naruto didn't pull her into a deep hug. "It's alright. At least you didn't kill her. She'll wake up eventually, but instead of saying sorry to me, say it to her."

"I'll try my best to say it."

"You have to say it."

Kyuusha pulled away a bit so Naruto could see her face. "I know that."

"Then do it."

Kyuusha quickly placed a light peck on Naruto's cheek and tried to bury her face into his chest. Naruto smirked as he thought back of all the times they would do this. She would always just do this for no reason, but they enjoyed the moment they shared. Soon both of them had smiles on their faces. They returned to Sasuke and Ino, and they were surprised to see the change in Naruto's attitude in a short time. They guessed Kyuusha had that effect on him.

-Elsewhere-

"When are they coming back?"

"Who knows?"

"Do you think it will be soon?"

"Maybe or maybe not. When they do come, everything would go back to normal. Until then, we have to do everything in our power to please the people."

"I agree."

"_I_ _just hope it's soon."_

-Back at school-

Its lunch time and everyone is there, well except Sakura. Kyuusha still felt a little guilty for going overboard when dealing with Sakura, but tried to hide it. Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino told no one what happened between Kyuusha and Sakura. They wanted to hide it for as long as possible. It would seem luck isn't on their side as the topic of what they did arose. Each one of them tensed up, but Naruto and Sasuke saved them.

"Nothing major happened. I just went to the roof and Sasuke followed me," Naruto started.

"Naturally, Ino was right behind me and later on Sakura and Kyuusha came," Sasuke followed.

They fell for the trick and dropped the subject. They were about to continue the conversation, but the bell rang. They headed back to homeroom and Kakashi had a very important announcement to make. It dealt with the arrival of a new student tomorrow. Everyone wondered who it was, but they knew they had to wait for tomorrow. Soon the entire class was talking amongst themselves about the new arrival. After his failed attempts to quiet them down, Kakashi went to read his book.

After last period, Naruto and Sasuke were heading home since they didn't have practice. Before they had to part ways, they stopped to a shop and bought a snack and drink. They enjoyed their light meal and parted ways. Naruto had his hands behind his head as he walked home. Eventually, he reached his apartment complex, scaled the steps, and stopped at his door. He took out his key and unlocked the door. He was in complete shock to see someone on his couch watching television.

"It took you long enough," a voice called.

"_That voice. Don't tell me." _"Kyuusha, what in the hell are you doing in my apartment? Never mind that, how the hell did you get in my apartment?!"

"The window was open. If you don't want unexpected guests then keep your windows shut."

"Aren't we the set to make ourselves at home?"

"Yes I am! This couch is very comfy by the way," Kyuusha laid her body on the couch, "I think I might go sleep."

"No you won't!"

"You're right. I'll take your bed instead."

She ran off the couch and was heading towards Naruto's bedroom. Not to be outdone, Naruto dropped his bag and ran after her. She was about to go through the door when Naruto grabbed her by her waist and began to pull her out of his room. Kyuusha quickly grabbed the doorposts and was pulling herself into Naruto's room. His grip started to slip and Kyuusha pulled with all her might. She launched herself into his room, but Naruto wasn't far behind.

Still running, Kyuusha turned around to see how far Naruto was and tripped over her own foot into his bed. As she fell she caused Naruto to fall also because of the close proximity. The next scene was a heart-pounding moment. What started as joking around turned into Naruto being above Kyuusha. The two was lost in each other's eyes and it felt as if it was only them in the world. With both of them in a trance, their heads moved closer and closer.

Their eyes closed and their lips made contact. Although she tried to keep it away, a delightful moan escaped her lips. Her arms slowly went to Naruto's neck as they deepened their enchanting kiss. Then the mood was ruined when a knock on the door was heard. They jumped at the surprise and looked in the direction of the door. Naruto ran out his room, closed the door, and stood at the front door. When he opened it, the one person he wished not to see was there; Sakura.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted.

"Hey Sakura. Why are you here?"

"I want to talk to you. Can I come inside?"

"Just give me a moment. The room is dirty," Naruto closed the door and ran into his room, "Kyuusha, Sakura's here. Stay in here and be quiet. If she sees you, who knows what she'll do."

"Alright, I will."

Naruto closed the door and ran to the front door. He opened it and allowed Sakura to come inside. She suggested that they talk inside Naruto's room, but he denied as calmly as possible. He then sat down on the couch and Sakura followed. It was an awkward and silent moment for a couple seconds until Naruto broke it and spoke.

"So Sakura, what did you want to talk about?"

"I need clarification on something. What's going on between you and Kyuusha?"

"This again?! I already told you that nothing is going on between us."

"Come on Naruto! You two are always together, you always seem to be happier around her than me, and you two sometimes act like you're married! Something's up!"

"We were good childhood friends. Our parents were always together so we saw each other every day. We did everything together and were always together. When she had to go away in pained the both of us and now were just glad to see each other again."

"Really? Then why wouldn't you let me into your room?"

"It's filthy in there."

"So you wouldn't mind if I check?"

"Go ahead."

Sakura got up and went to Naruto's room. She turned the doorknob to see that what he said was true. She closed the door and went back to Naruto. With her clarification done, she said her goodbye and left. After a couple seconds passed, Naruto returned to his room to see Kyuusha fixing and cleaning the mess she made. Naruto helped her and they were finished in no time. Kyuusha said nothing as she left the room and sat on the couch.

Naruto then hears her crying. He rushed to her side to see her clutching her belly tightly. He was about to ask what was wrong, but then her stomach growled. He smiled and asked if she was hungry. In reply, she gave a weak nod. He went into the kitchen, got two cups of ramen, put it into the microwave, and, after setting it to the highest, he cooked it. It wasn't long until the scent of the noodles reached Kyuusha's keen nose.

She joined Naruto and watched as he made the final preparations. When he was finished, Kyuusha took her cup and started eating. Naruto was far ahead of her as he was already eating and almost halfway done. Once the two were finished, Kyuusha made her one haunting request. This has been plaguing her mind from the moment school was out and she was about to relieve herself of this burden.

"Naruto, can I stay here for the night?"

"I don't see why not."

She engulfed Naruto in a hug and couldn't believe she was finally going to sleep with him. She only wished she could stay with him every night, and she was willing to take the plunge. She was mid-way finished when Naruto agreed. He said he knew sooner or later she was going to ask that. That night was the best feeling for both parties. They felt comfortable like that and felt as if nothing could separate them.

_And that's the end of the fifth chapter. Once again. Sorry for the long wait. The gap all dealt with studying, examinations, events, and plainly being lazy. We've all been there. So anyways, tomorrow another chapter will be up. Thanks and goodbye._


	6. Chapter 6: New Transfer Student

**As promised, a next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the previous one. I have a surprise for you all in this one that may take you all by a shock. The next chapter will be a follow up to this one. So let's go into this chapter.**

The night Naruto and Kyuusha spent together was a blissful one. It was the best night either of them had. They could still remember the process it took.

-Last night-

Kyuusha ran into Naruto's room and didn't waste any time to jump into his bed. When Naruto was finished with the dishes, he looked for Kyuusha. After looking in the bathroom and spare room, he finally realized where she was. He opened his door to see Kyuusha already lying in his bed. Naruto insisted he'll go in the other room and turned to leave. Before he could get far Kyuusha was already on his back.

"You don't have to go. Stay with me," she stated almost seductively.

"You already claimed my bed," Naruto replied.

"It's true I claimed your bed, but tonight it's our bed."

"What does that mean?"

"What do you want it to mean?"

Naruto and Kyuusha smiled and he shut the door while she turned off the lights. They laid down cuddling together. Naruto took the close range as an advantage as he tickled her. She tried to get out of his hold, but it wasn't working. Attempt after attempt, she tried to get out but then she realized what she needed to do. She took a hold of his hands, made her way on top of him, and pinned him down.

"Enough of this torture," she said through deep breaths.

"What torture? I had fun!"

"Now you have me tired."

She didn't even bother to get off of him; she simply used him as a pillow. Naruto could soon hear Kyuusha's light breathing meaning she was asleep. Naruto smiled to himself and called it a night. He wrapped his arms around her and fell asleep.

-The day-

Naruto stirred up from his sleep to find a sleeping Kyuusha on him. Although all he could see was red hair, he knew it was her. Soon she began to wake up also. Her eyes squinted for a moment, but then it slowly opened revealing her crimson red, beautiful eyes. The first thing they saw was a smiling Naruto. It took her a moment to realize what was happening, but nevertheless she figured it out. She didn't yell, ask, or hit Naruto. She just gave him a good morning kiss.

"Well that was a way to say 'Good morning'," Naruto started.

"No words were in my mouth so I decided to use it in a different way," Kyuusha replied.

"I could get used to it."

"Not so fast lover boy."

"What?"

"Don't think for a second I forgot the hell you put me through. Enjoy my presence while you can because when we get to school, you and I are strangers."

"You always do this to me!"

"It's my way of punishing you."

She got off him and loosened her tight limbs. It was only a matter of time before Naruto followed in her footsteps. Kyuusha disappeared into the bathroom while Naruto decided what they'll eat. After a couple seconds of thinking, he decided to make Kyuusha's favorite dish. He figured it would cause her to forgive him. What is this dish? It's nothing special just warm and soft pancakes topped with butter and syrup.

He got to work preparing it the best way he always did. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face. Speaking about Kyuusha, she was deep in thought as warm water from the shower trailed down her body. She always kept it hidden because it was special to her, but now she let it get some air. Her beautifully polished red tail with white ends came to the front of her and she caressed it as if it was a kitten.

Many things worried her, but right now she had to wish and believe everything is going fine. She stopped the water, dried herself, and got semi-dressed for school. As soon as she opened the door, the aroma of pancakes hit her nose. Her eyes widened, ears sprung up, and she ran to the source. Naruto turned around to see Kyuusha in a white t-shirt, school socks, and skirt. Naruto sat her down and placed her breakfast in front of her.

"If you think you can get out of your punishment like this, you're wrong," Kyuusha stated.

"_Damn it! Damn it all!" _Naruto thought.

"But you're welcome to try again."

"And by that you mean no matter what I try, it wouldn't work."

"That's correct."

Kyuusha finished her breakfast while Naruto went into the bathroom sulking. When he was finished, Kyuusha was already finished getting ready. She walked out the door saying Naruto's punishment began. Kyuusha always left a lasting impression on Naruto. The atmosphere felt weird without her there. Naruto kept telling himself to endure it, but this may very well be the toughest battle he faced yet. He got ready and headed out to face the cold, dark world.

-At school-

When Naruto arrived, his peers were already discussing the topic of who the new kid was going to be. Sasuke said he only knows that it's a guy. Ino said that he got thrown out of 20 schools in one week because of fighting. Everyone concluded that this person was a force to be reckoned with; a definite badass. To make things worse, he'll be in their class. The bell rang, scaring everyone. They sighed and went to homeroom.

-In homeroom-

"Ok class, settle down. Now, I would like all of you to meet the new student," Kakashi greeted.

The door slid open and what everyone thought to be a tall, muscular teenager was an average, skinny, pale-skinned, brittle-looking teenage boy. He wore tight clothes and his shirt left his belly exposed. Everyone had a dumb deer in headlights look as they could not comprehend this discovery. They all thought this had to be a joke. Kakashi asked for his name and he introduced himself as Sai. Everyone concluded; his name matched with his personality.

-At Gym-

"Alright my youthful students! Today we will have an exciting match between Sasuke and Sai! Let the power of youth guide you two through this battle!" Guy-sensei said.

"Go easy on him babe," Ino encouraged.

"Don't kill him," Naruto warned.

"Don't worry he'll be alive," Sasuke assured.

He and Sai entered the ring and prepared to fight. Guy gave the signal and they started. Sasuke vanished and appeared behind Sai and went to punch. At the last second, Sai vanished. Sasuke looked up to see Sai upside down in mid-air. Sai reached behind him and took out a scroll and a paintbrush. The scroll unrolled and as it did he began to sketch something. Everyone looked up wondering what he was doing. Then they feared the worst hearing the words that left his mouth.

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll."

Two lion-like figures came out the scroll and headed towards Sasuke. He jumped away from them the last second. They crashed and one chased after Sasuke. Before Sasuke realized what was truly happening, the other lion bit down on his left arm stopping him in his tracks. The lion chasing him was getting closer and closer by the second. Out of reflex, a Chidori came to life in Sasuke's right hand and stabbed the one restricting his moments. When he did, it dispersed in ink.

"_They're just ink. Now that I know, this will be easy," _Sasuke thought.

Sasuke charged at the other one and sliced it. Just when he thought he was free, a bird came down using its beak to pierce Sasuke. A cloud of smoke covered the arena, but then the bird dispersed. Sasuke stood up in the arena with his eyes closed. At this moment everyone, except Sai, knew what it meant. When he opened his eyes, the Sharingan glowed. He faced Sai with a fully charged Chidori in hand.

"Letting weak things battle for you is a disgrace. Those people you fought before must have been really weak," Sasuke stated.

As soon as he was finished with his mocking, Sai looked down to see Sasuke with his hand in his chest covered in lightning. Sasuke took his hand out and the Chidori came to an end. Sai began to fall and as soon as he hit the ground 'Sai' turned to ink. Before Sasuke realized it was a clone, a sword stuck out of his chest. Sai took his sword out and kicked Sasuke in his back. He appeared in front of Sasuke and punched him in the gut then followed with a knee to the face.

Sasuke laid there in the arena not moving. After he didn't move for 20 seconds, Guy named Sai as the winner. When he did, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura ran to check on him. Once they found a sign that he was alive, Naruto told Ino and Sakura to tend to his wounds and he'll take Sai on. They both knew Naruto was serious and followed without question. Naruto faced Sai and got ready to fight him. Guy gave the signal and they began.

_That's the end of another chapter. I hope you all are keeping notice of the hints I put throughout chapters 2-6. Like I said in the first chapter I'll be putting hints in each chapter until the big reveal. I know you're anxious (or at least I hope you are) about what the secret is and I assure you this summer you will have it. Goodbye for now!_


	7. Chapter 7: Naruto vs Sai

**Welcome to the seventh chapter of Konoha High School. I'm here bringing you this chapter soaking in my own sweat from this summer heat. But nevertheless I bring to you chapter 7.**

When Guy gave the signal for them to start Naruto vanished. Sai looked behind him and saw Naruto getting ready to punch him. Sai quickly countered with a kick to Naruto's ribcage. Naruto did a back flip with the momentum of the kick. His hand went to his chest rubbing it. He stood up and took his stance. Sai looked at him oddly wondering what he was going to do. Naruto stayed there standing not moving a muscle.

Just then everyone caught on to what he was doing, except Sai that is. Naruto closed his eyes and Sai started to feel his power grow. Sai charged at him to stop whatever he was doing. He went to kick Naruto, but Naruto caught his leg without opening his eyes. The grip he had on Sai's leg grew tighter and tighter. Sai notices something orange around Naruto's eyes then Naruto opened his eyes. Instead of it being blue, it was yellow with a horizontal rectangular pupil.

Naruto threw Sai and appeared above him to punch him back down. Naruto followed Sai on his way down and the moment Sai touched the ground Naruto's fist made contact with his stomach. Blood came out of Sai's mouth and Naruto turned around leaving him in the small crater they made. Naruto stopped in his tracks and vanished. He looked to see Sai with his sword pointed out to where he originally stood.

"Looking for someone?" Naruto called from behind.

Sai turned slowly towards the voice. "That form. It causes you to be stronger and swifter. Now that I know, I can defeat you."

Naruto laughed. "I haven't even shown you 2% of my true power. Alright then, since you feel like you could beat me, COME AND DO IT!"

Sai took out his scroll with his paintbrush. He sketched a bird and when it came out he hopped onto it. He then sketched an elephant that came after Naruto. Naruto stood there and stopped it with one hand. He grabbed the trunk of the elephant and spun around. Gaining enough speed, he let it go. It headed straight for Sai and the bird flew to dodge it. When Sai looked back at Naruto, he was gone. He started looking around frantically.

"Advice number one: Never take your eye off of your opponent."

Sai looked behind him to see Naruto sitting on his bird with shuriken emerging from the spaces of his fingers. Naruto impaled the bird with them and the bird dispersed. They dropped to the ground and when they did Sai ran through hand signs. A fireball was launched at Naruto, but just when Naruto was about to stop it he saw it being extinguished. A mist-like atmosphere was created around the arena.

"So Naruto, tell me, how are you going to stop me if you can't even see me?"

"There's other ways I can still beat you even if you took away my sight."

"Then prove it."

Naruto then looks at his right arm noticing a cut there. He then spotted a fresh wound on his left arm, back and legs. Naruto grew enraged but calmed down. He then starts to hear something moving through the air. He ducked under the sword and quickly punched in that direction. Much to Sai's discomfort, it landed. Naruto closed his eyes and kept them closed. He felt movement and slid to the left to dodge a slash from Sai.

"_His eyes are closed?! This guy! I'll kill him!" _Sai thought.

"_Sage Mode is soon up. I have to end it now," _Naruto thought.

Sai delivered a series of slashes in which Naruto dodged. Naruto jumped into the air and began forming a Giant Rasengan. Sai jumped after Naruto but wished he didn't seeing the jutsu.

"Advice number two: If one sense is taken away the others grow stronger. Advice number three: When your target is stronger than you, it's best to stay in the shadows."

Sai growled at the thought of Naruto giving him advice. Naruto came down and the Rasengan collided with Sai and exploded after a few seconds after connecting with the ground. When the dust cleared Naruto stood there with his oceanic blue eyes once again. Everyone was shocked to see the damage done to the arena. It was trashed and damaged beyond compare. They looked at Sai fearing that he was dead.

Sai's eyes twitched and then he started to get up. Naruto was already walking away with his hands in his pocket. Sai grabbed his sword and dashed at Naruto. Just before he reached Naruto, Guy pinned him down as he tried to break free. Sai spat threats at Naruto, who could care less of what he was babbling about. The bell rang and everyone changed back before fourth period began.

At lunch everyone was surprised to see Sasuke there. He said his wound wasn't that serious and he'll be alright. Ino laid her head on his shoulder as a way to comfort him. He asked what happened when Naruto fought Sai and they relayed everything. Sasuke didn't expect less from Naruto. After all, he and Naruto practically grew up together. Sakura interlocked her arm with Naruto's and he intertwined their fingers.

He gave a bright smile towards her and she followed suit. Maybe she was wrong about Naruto and Kyuusha dating. Now that she thought about it, Kyuusha wasn't around Naruto yet for the school day and he didn't seem worried about it. Sakura decided to give Kyuusha another chance. To end it all, Naruto kissed her and Sakura swelled up in his embrace. She knew when lunch was over she had to talk to Kyuusha.

-In homeroom-

Everyone was carrying their own conversation. Sakura scanned the room to find Kyuusha. When she did, she saw Kyuusha had her head on the desk. She got up and slowly made her way to Kyuusha. There were so many things she needed to apologize for and didn't know where to start. She was only a few feet away from Kyuusha and yet she didn't have a clue how to start the conversation. She decided to use the most used one.

"Hey Kyuusha."

Kyuusha looked at her then turned away. "What do you want Sakura?"

"Could I talk to you for a moment?"

"And just tell me why I should listen."

"I want to apologize for all the trouble I caused you and Naruto."

Kyuusha's eyes widened and she slowly faced Sakura. "You what?!"

"I want to apologize. I caused you and especially Naruto so much pain. I was so driven by the thought of you two dating that I would have stopped to no extent to prove myself. Now I can see I was wrong. Could you ever forgive me?"

"First off, I see Naruto as my brother. I love him like a sister does with her brother. That's why you always saw us together. He was the protective and caring big brother I never had and I'm the annoying and loving little sister he never had. We treat each other like family, and yes I can forgive you."

"So we're friends?"

"Friends it is then."

_That's the end of this chapter. For those who know me know I usually stop a story at the 38-41 range, but I'm beginning to struggle with ideas. Don't get me wrong I have everything plotted; it's just that I'm having trouble prolonging the story. I have a feeling that this one would end in the twenties. If I find a way to get out of this then I'll give a notice. I've kept you all here long enough. Goodbye for now!_


	8. Chapter 8: Fully Awakened

**Hello and welcome to chapter 8. I'll explain the gap at the end of this chapter so let's go.**

After Naruto and Sasuke's basketball practice, and Sakura and Kyuusha's cheerleading practice, they were heading home. Naruto opened his door and went straight into the shower. When he got out, a knock was heard coming from the door. He put on a shirt and pants then went to answer it. He opened the door and Kyuusha stood there with a bag on her back dressed in a casual red dress.

"Did you miss me?" Kyuusha asked with her genuine smile.

"Very much," Naruto replied.

"Well, I'm back."

Naruto gave her a cheek kiss and welcomed her in. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yeah I could go for something to eat."

"Great! We're going to a restaurant that just opened up."

"We're?"

Naruto changed into something more suitable and led Kyuusha. On the way he told her that he and their friends planned this. Finally understanding, she followed him. Eventually, they came to the restaurant seeing some of their friends already there. Naruto and Kyuusha greeted them and waited for the rest to come. When they did, everyone went inside and took their seat. While they waited to be served, they talked.

"Sasuke, isn't the game next week?" Ino asked.

"Yeah it is," Sasuke replied.

"And that means every day, including Saturday and Sunday, we'll be at practice," Naruto whined.

"But you do want to win right?" Sakura asked.

"Of course," Naruto replied.

"Come on Sakura, they never let us down once so why are you worried," Kiba inserted.

"I'm not!"

"Looks like you are," Shikamaru smirked.

"Maybe you're the set that's worried," Kyuusha said defending Sakura.

"Alright everyone the waiter's coming," Naruto laughed.

The waiter came, took their order, and left. It only took a couple of minutes before their food came. They ate, laughed, and had a wonderful time being together. At the end, they paid and left the restaurant. Naruto and Sasuke walked their girl home and returned to their own. Naruto met a sleeping Kyuusha on the couch when he reached home. He smiled and carried her into his bedroom and went back to the couch.

As he stared at the ceiling, he was deep in thought. All of a sudden he began to feel this deep worry about something. He knew it wasn't because of the championships, so then what was it? He closed his eyes to try ease his mind, but it only made it worst. He then saw an image and his eyes shot open while he sat up. He now realized what was troubling him so much and he had to find out.

"When did you get here?" Kyuusha asked still in her sleepy state.

"A little while ago," he led her back to the bed and laid down with her, "Do you think they're doing well?"

"It has you worried too, huh?"

"Yeah it does."

"I'm worried too. I spoke with them and I said whenever you're ready to leave then I'll go."

"I think I might be ready when the championships are over."

"Great choice."

Kyuusha fell back into the grasp of sleepiness. She soon moved in her sleep laying her head on Naruto's chest along with her left arm. Naruto wrapped his arm around her and went sleep. Night came and went and day reigned once again. The sunlight hit Naruto's eyes stirring him out of his sleep. He yawned and stretched only to get a groan from the sleeping red haired goddess beneath him. He shook his head and looked at the time.

He still had roughly an hour before he had to get out of bed so he stayed there with Kyuusha. He started to stroke Kyuusha's long flowing red hair feeling how soft it was. Kyuusha started to let out a soft and sweet purr. It always soothed Naruto when she purred. Kyuusha, still sleeping, moved up until her head was on Naruto's shoulder. With Naruto not being able to reach her head, she woke up. She lifts her head up to face to see Naruto.

"Morning sunshine," Naruto greeted.

"Morning my prince," Kyuusha replied.

"Do you want to move now or later?"

"How much time do we have?"

"Roughly half an hour."

She dropped her head on Naruto's chest. "No, I'll wait."

"I was hoping you'll say that."

Naruto and Kyuusha stayed like that until they had to move. After they finished everything, they headed out. Along the way, they saw Sasuke with Ino. The group of four entered the schoolyard and parted ways. Sasuke and Naruto had to check something with Guy-sensei. They opened the gym doors and saw him making 3-pointers as if it was nothing. When he just threw the ball Naruto appeared catching the ball and he threw it then disappeared.

Sasuke appeared catching the ball, dunk it, and vanished. Guy looked at his students and asked what they needed. They told him about the plan they had for training and Guy agreed to do it. Sasuke told Naruto he needed to see one his other teachers and left. While Naruto was walking back to the outside, he sees Sakura walking up a staircase suspiciously. He decided to follow her to see what she was up to.

She unknowingly led Naruto down the hall, through different corners and back down stairs. Naruto watched from a distance as she stood there by herself for a couple of minutes. He began to wonder why she was there and just when he was about to give up he heard someone coming. When he looked carefully, he realized it was Sai. Sakura welcomed him in a hug and she wrapped her hands around his neck while Sai wrapped his arms around her waist.

Naruto watched in horror as he saw them stare into each other's eyes and kissed. Naruto felt his heart shatter into a million pieces, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought since sadness was completely driven out by anger and rage. He tried to keep quiet as he felt something stir inside him and started to feel himself going through a change. He watched as they stopped kissing and listened in on their conversation.

"That one was a lot more passionate. What happened to you?" Sakura asked still in his arms.

"I don't know. You were always on my mind last night," Sai replied.

"I need to go before Naruto starts to wonder where I am."

"Don't say anything."

"Trust me, I won't."

With one last kiss, they left. Once they were gone Naruto let out a low and devilish growl. His shirt lifted up and a marking made its way to his stomach. His oceanic blue eyes turned blood red with silted pupils. It was just like Kyuusha's, but much fiercer. He was completely engulfed in rage, but slowly he started to calm down. His shirt settled and he fixed it. He then vanished leaving that area vacant.

_First off, I'm not bashing Sakura in any way. It's just the plot. It'll make sense once we go on. Sorry for the gap, but I had to go to the clinic because my shoulder was hurting as if it wanted to be disconnected. But I'm feeling better now. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Goodbye._


	9. Chapter 9: What's This Beginning To Mean

**Well, another day another virtual dollar. I have a feeling the climax is soon here, but I'm trying to prolong it. I don't want to reveal it yet. So I won't. Anyways let's start.**

After the discovery Naruto came across, he appeared near the gate and walked to where his friends were. When he got there, everyone asked if he was alright. Naruto raised his head slowly with his eyes closed. Kyuusha then had wide eyes as she felt the power and bloodlust that came from him. Naruto opened his eyes slowly and everyone had the same look Kyuusha had seeing that his eye changed significantly.

"I not alright; I just need to calm down a bit," Naruto said.

Just then Sakura was running towards them. When she reached, Naruto walked off. She grabbed his hand and he gave her a death stare. Seeing how his eyes changed and feeling the bloodlust, she let him go. Naruto vanished without saying another word. Everyone but Kyuusha wondered what happened to him. She knew this only meant one thing; he finally awakened.

In homeroom Naruto had his head on the desk as everyone carried their own conversation. Naruto held back the demonic power he felt creeping up on him. The more he tried to push it back, it kept adding more force. He was now physically, yet quietly, grunting as the forced strain was sent throughout his body. Sasuke touched Naruto's shoulder seeing his tensed body. When he did, Naruto jumped a bit at the shock.

"Naruto, what's wrong man?"

"It's nothing."

"Oh please, I know you Naruto. You always say that when something's bothering you."

"Trust me Sasuke, you don't want to know."

"Naruto, do you want to know how I know something is seriously bothering you?"

"Enlighten me."

Sasuke went in his bag and took out a mirror. "Here look at yourself. And, by the way, it's Ino's and she doesn't know I took it so keep it out of sight."

"Sure," Naruto looked in the mirror and when he saw his eyes he wondered what happened, "My eyes."

"Exactly. That's why we all had frightened looks when you opened them. I'll ask again, what's wrong?"

"It's Sakura. After our talk with Guy-sensei I saw her walking up a staircase looking around cautiously. I followed her and when I was about to leave Sai showed up. Then they kissed and when they were leaving Sai told her not to tell me anything and she agreed easily."

"She's cheating on you?!"

"Yes she is."

Sasuke took a glance at where Ino and Sakura were sitting and he couldn't believe how she acted like nothing happened between Sai and her. Sasuke looked back at Naruto hearing him growl. He looked and Sai was sitting there like everything was normal. Just then Sasuke feels a hand on his shoulder and when he looked it was Kyuusha. She asked if she could sit there for a while.

Sasuke agreed and finally realized how now Naruto and Kyuusha's eyes matched perfectly. He walked away from them not taking his eyes off of them. Kyuusha looked at Naruto in both happiness and sadness. She was happy that he awakened, but the way he awakened was awful. She told him to get rid of her, but she didn't want to rub it in. She knew it would make him more irate.

She still had the challenge of finding out how to start a conversation with him. If only they were alone, she could do what she always did. The only thing restricting her was the people inside the classroom. She decided to do it even if they were there; she needed Naruto to calm down. She took a hold of his hand and sandwiched his hand with hers. She then laid her head on his shoulder and spoke quietly.

"Naruto, don't be upset. Kyuusha's right here to make all the pain go away," she then stroke his hand and started to feel him calm down, "Calm down please. I'm not going anywhere, not now or for all eternity," she placed a quick kiss on his neck and went back to his shoulder, "That's it, calm down for Kyuusha. Bring my Naruto back to me. He's not this upset person; he's bright and always happy."

"You're right. I'm always happy," Naruto stated looking at her still with his red eyes.

"My work here is done. See you at break."

She went back to her seat and Sasuke was shocked to see the change in Naruto. He looked at Kyuusha, who gave a smile and wink, in awe. She had a unique trick to always make Naruto feel better. He thought of all the times Ino brought him out of his rut and concluded that all females must have that knack. He sat down and started talking to Naruto. He was still shocked that Naruto still had his red eyes but soon got used to it.

-At break-

Naruto was walking toward his friends when Sai tripped him down. Sai laughed and taunted him. Naruto growled and grew a wicked smile. Not only did he trip Sai, he also pinned his down with one hand. Naruto grabbed his collar he lifted him up and that's when Sai finally realized the change in his eyes. Sai grunted as he tried to get away from Naruto as he felt he was looking death in the eye.

"Naruto let him go already. You've scared him enough," Kyuusha stated as she walked up.

"What if I don't want to?"

Kyuusha's eyes hardened and she spoke with a devilish growl. "Naruto."

Naruto sighed. "Fine."

Naruto let Sai go and he dropped on the floor. "You better listen to your mommy Uzumaki," Sai taunted.

Naruto was about to do something but Kyuusha stopped him. "Listen here, I won't stand by and let you talk in any which way with Naruto. I'll give you five seconds to run."

"As if you could do something to me."

That sentence took five seconds and Kyuusha appeared behind him and gave a hard jab to his neck causing Sai's head to be implanted to the nearby wall. Naruto smiled at her and she returned it. He held out his hand and Kyuusha gladly took it. They walked hand-in-hand to where their friends were. When they reached, they all joked about Naruto and Kyuusha being together and the two agreed. Little did they know, Naruto and Kyuusha were not joking.

_Alright I think I'll end it there. I hope you all are still curious to the secret. I had a blast writing this for some odd reason. Maybe it's because Naruto finally woke up. Well goodbye for now._


	10. Chapter 10: Love Battles

**Once again, I was physically drained. The wrong thing I did was go sleep saying when I wake up I'll write. Well, I did wake up, but went back sleep or I was pure lazy. Anyways, let's get into this one.**

After break, everyone went to gym and Guy stated they will do a team fight. It will be two people on one team against the other two people on the opposing team. Naruto challenged Sai while Kyuusha challenged Sakura. Naruto and Kyuusha stepped into the training grounds as a team with Sai and Sakura being their opponents. Naruto made it clear to Kyuusha not to interfere and keep Sakura occupied.

At Guy's signal, Naruto and Kyuusha vanished. Sai then feels an immense pain in his back as Naruto kicked him. Sai flew a couple feet before gaining his bearings. Sakura was going to punch Naruto when Kyuusha blocked it with ease. The smile on Kyuusha's face was genuine and it irritated Sakura. Kyuusha kicked Sakura in the stomach and walked towards her, cracking her knuckles as she did. She was going to enjoy this.

Sai was on his bird as he drew several lions to attack Naruto. Naruto sighed and easy brushed pass them, destroying them in the process and headed for Sai. He punched the bird causing it to disperse. Sai came through the ink with his sword in hand. He brought it down and Naruto caught it with one hand. He tossed Sai down using his sword. Sai got up struggling to stand. Naruto stood in front of him not breaking a sweat.

"What happened to that big mouth of yours? Looks like you're all talk and no bite," Naruto stated.

"I won't lose to you Uzumaki."

Naruto kicked Sai and pinned him down with one foot. "Do me a favour; keep my name out of your filthy and unworthy mouth."

Sai spits in Naruto's face. "Piss off."

"That's it, now you die."

Naruto raised his arm and punched Sai in his chest. Not only did it break couple bones in his ribcage, Naruto's fist was in his chest. Naruto took his fist out of him and shook his hand getting most of the blood off. He looked over to Kyuusha and he could see she was having fun. Kyuusha was merely toying with Sakura. Every punch Sakura gave, she deflected. Kyuusha smirked seeing how many openings Sakura gave her so she kicked her in the face.

"You know you're seriously weak right?" Kyuusha asked with a smirk.

"Shut up you mutant."

"Mutant?! What gave you the idea I'm a mutant?"

"A normal person doesn't have cat ears and isn't this powerful!"

"Really? Then that means Naruto is one since he's crazy strong."

"You're the only mutant around here."

Sakura charged at her and went for an uppercut, but Kyuusha blocked it with her left knee. Kyuusha delivered a jaw-breaking punch to Sakura causing her to skid a couple feet. Sakura got up and didn't see Kyuusha anywhere. Hearing a voice behind her, Sakura turned around only to get kicked into the air. Kyuusha appeared above her and punched her down. Kyuusha's feet touch the roof and she leapt off it.

Sakura watched as Kyuusha closed in on her. The moment Sakura touched the ground Kyuusha punched her in the stomach. A trail of blood could be seen escaping Sakura's mouth. Naruto and Kyuusha settled the grudge they had and if they wanted another beat down then they would love to bring pain to them. Everyone in the class, including Guy, stared at these two powerful beings in front of them.

-After practice after school-

Naruto was walking home when a male slightly older than him stood in his way. He ignored him and tried to go around him. When he did, the male came in Naruto's way again. With a sigh, Naruto looked at him. Seeing Naruto's red eyes, he smirked. Just then nine other males came surrounding Naruto, each holding some form of weapon. Naruto hears clapping and he turned around to see Sai.

"Good job Uzumaki. Now I can get payback."

"With the help of these losers? You're all better off picking on someone weak."

The male in front of Naruto picked him up by the collar. "That's what we're doing."

Naruto was clearly unfazed by it. "I'll give you ten seconds to let me go."

"Or else what?"

After ten seconds were up, Naruto quickly put his legs around his neck and flipped him over. Seeing this, everyone else charged. Naruto beat all of them in less than a minute. He looked at Sai, who wore a shocked expression. Naruto turned and walked away. As he walked away Sai grew more furious. He vowed to himself to make Naruto's life a living hell. One way or another he will do it and he doesn't care what he has to do.

-At Naruto's apartment-

"What took you so long?" Kyuusha asked as she watched television.

"Sai thought his gang could beat me so I had to beat them."

"He doesn't know when to stop."

"I guess. Kyuusha, how about we go out to get something to eat tonight? Just the two of us."

"I wouldn't mind but why?"

"Just to clear our minds about today."

"Alright, but you're paying."

"I know."

When night came, they headed out to go to a restaurant. Naruto was wearing a white button-up short sleeve shirt with a tan pants and black shoes. Kyuusha wore a hot pink top with a black skirt that stopped an inch below her knees and red high heel shoes. She also wore a pair of golden heart earrings. They entered the establishment hand-in-hand. They sat down, placed their order, and talked while they waited for the food.

After a wonderful time being together, they headed home. Kyuusha goes into the bathroom to change. When she comes out she meets Naruto asleep. She smiled, shook her head, and walked over to the bed. She kissed Naruto on the lips and she got scared feeling Naruto's arms around her. She realized Naruto was awake all along waiting for her. She rests her head on his chest and goes sleep. Naruto managed to fall asleep after rubbing Kyuusha's back.

The room was finally quiet with the two of them asleep. Leaving no space between them, they were inseparable. Kyuusha's hand subconsciously found itself around Naruto's neck. Naruto's hand also found its way from Kyuusha's back to her hips. They both had smiles on their faces dreaming happily about their lover.

_Well I think I'll end it there for now. In the next chapter I'll skip to the basketball championships. This, in turn, will eventually lead to the revelation of Naruto and Kyuusha's secret. Good bye for now._


	11. Chapter 11: Secret Out?

**Um I guess I should probably explain why I didn't write this entire week, but I'll do it at the end. As promised I'll skip to the championships and I've decided to leave you all on a major troll. Don't give me that look! Yes I have people watching you. Anyways enjoy the story.**

Today was finally the day everyone at Konoha High was waiting for; the basketball championships. Naruto and Kyuusha were still at home preparing to get ready to leave. And by that I mean Kyuusha lying on the couch with her red tail free while Naruto continually poked her nerves. Naruto could swear he saw a tick mark on her forehead before she pounced on him, tackling him in the process.

Naruto looked up at her as she proudly smiled sitting on his stomach. He took special caution with petting her tail. It was so warm, soft, and cozy. He remembered the first time she covered his waist with it. A sudden burst of warmth was sent through his body. Coming back to real time, Naruto sat up causing Kyuusha to slide down to his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist while her arms made their way around his neck.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. They granted each other's wish by kissing each other. After the kiss Kyuusha smiled seeing the changes taking place with Naruto. Now his ears started to have a little slant and a pointy top. His teeth, especially canines, became sharp, and his whiskers started to expand and deepened. The most noticeable feature change was his bright blonde hair turned to a dull red-orange.

"I think it's time we get ready for school," Kyuusha stated.

"Do we have to?" Naruto whined.

"Yes, we do, unless you do not want to participate in the championships and be remembered as the person who bailed on his team at the last minute."

"Fine you win."

"Don't I always?"

"Yes, my princess."

With his hands at her waist, Naruto lifted Kyuusha and got up. He carried her to the bedroom where they made the last preparations. When they were finished, they left. They walked to school and entered the gate. They met up with their friends, who took serious note of Naruto's on-going change. The main topic was the fact that the championships were this evening in the gym. They went to homeroom when the bell rang.

"Naruto could I ask you a question?" Sasuke whispered once they were in homeroom.

"Shoot."

"These features of yours, what's up with it? I mean, are you doing this or not?"

"I knew sooner or later someone was going to ask that. I guess I can't hide it no more huh?"

"Nope, not anymore. If these features were unnoticeable then you could have."

"Alright then, but please promise you won't tell anyone. I want to tell them myself."

"I promise on our friendship."

Naruto whispered the reason in his ear and as he spoke Sasuke eyes grew so wide that you could have sworn they wanted to tear. When Naruto was finished, Sasuke looked at him. Naruto could see shock, surprised, and wonder written all over his face. It actually led Sasuke to think about all the times he and Naruto spent together. He couldn't believe all this time that he was friends with that.

Sakura took notice of the change in Sasuke's facial expression and wondered what had him like that. Her decision was final; she was going to find out. At break, that was what she was going to do. She met up with everyone at their spot and asked if she could speak to Sasuke in private. Sasuke agreed and followed her. When she thought they were far enough, she began and didn't beat around the bush.

"Sasuke, what happened to you in homeroom today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that expression on your face. What was the reason behind it?"

"Oh that! Naruto just told me something."

"What was that 'something'?"

"He just told me he heard Guy-sensei wanted us to do an emergency practice at lunch, but it was just something he heard so he isn't too sure."

"Oh ok."

Sakura turned to leave when Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "Why were you so keen on knowing anyways?"

Sakura tensed up and Sasuke could feel it. "I was just curious."

"I'll let you go this one time, but if it's something dealing with Naruto I doubt it's anything good."

Sasuke left her there wondering what he meant by what he said. So many thoughts were racing through her head, but the constant one was _Does he know about Sai and I?_ She ran off in one direction and ran pass Naruto. He stopped and looked back and Sakura glanced at him. Seeing him with the new features felt more painful to her than seeing him with Kyuusha. At that thought, it felt as if someone stabbed her in the stomach.

School came and went, and Naruto was with Sasuke changing into their basketball uniforms. Kyuusha, on the other hand, was on the field with the cheerleaders dressed in their uniforms. They were finishing up their pyramid routine and Kyuusha was the star as she was on top. It was a pyramid of six with the remaining two throwing Kyuusha on top. It was pretty good if you asked me.

Now it was time; the championships had finally arrived. Their opponent was the basketball team from Suna High School. That was the school of Naruto and Sasuke's long time friend, Gaara. While Suna's team was entering Gaara saw Naruto and Sasuke and waved to them. Before the game they got together to have a quick chat while drinking some water. It was now five minutes before the game and they left. When Naruto reached their lockers, as the captain, he gave his speech.

"Ok. So today is the day we all waited and trained for. It's all or nothing once we get out there. We have to give it 150% out there. And for most of us, this will be the last time we're ever going to be on this team, working and playing. So let's make this game count and make our school, teachers, and even ourselves proud."

Naruto elbowed Sasuke lightly to let him know to start up the chant. "One for all, all for one. While we play we shall cry…"

"TOGETHER WE PLAY OR DIE!" everyone shouted.

They all exited the locker room and headed to the court. Once they came through they saw on one side held Konoha High and the other Suna High. Naruto and Gaara took their position at the center circle with the referee holding the ball and a whistle in his mouth. Everyone else took their positions and when the ball was thrown in the air Naruto and Gaara jumped up and Gaara knocked it to his team. They had one hour until the game was finished, 15 minutes per quarter.

-Time warp-

Three quarters down and one to go. Konoha High was down by 5 with the score being Suna: 34, Konoha: 29. The cheerleaders from both schools giving each cheer possible. It was time to fully excite Konoha High as the cheerleaders performed their pyramid technique. Sakura, Hinata, and Ino at the bottom, Tenten and one other girl in the middle and the remaining two tossed Kyuusha and she stick the landing.

The crowd cheered seeing this. Naruto smiled as he watched Kyuusha's smile as she enjoyed being on top. The lighting was perfect enough to make her face glow. Everything was going great and everyone was having a great time, but a mechanical tentacle broke through the gym's roof. It wrapped itself around Kyuusha's waist and pulled her out the gym. Everyone watched in horror when a screen appeared showing a person dressed in a black coat with the hood covering his face.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Naruto? I told you I would get revenge, but it seems like it didn't work. So I've been forced to resort to this. The fact still remains that I want control. It can't be ruled by some teenagers who decided to upgrade their relationship to fit the requirements; they need a true master. I want your answer in two hours," Kyuusha could then be seen in the background of the screen still in bondage, "Or there will be no more queen."

The screen disappeared as fast as it came. Everyone who knew Naruto now stared at him. Soon the entire gymnasium was staring. All his friends rushed by his side asking him what's going on. Naruto closed his eyes, took a deep breath in and out, and opened his eyes. He smiled knowing the cat was let out of the bag. Nothing, but the truth, could make them leave him alone. He turned to them and got ready to answer them.

"You see, Kyuusha and I, we're not who you think we are. All this time I was needed somewhere and you all were given thoughts of fake past experiences I had with you, and so was I. I was wondering how long I could keep it a secret, but with what just happened I have no choice. I hope you understand like how Sasuke understood. All these feature change was turning me back to normal. You see, Kyuusha and I are…"

_AND SCENE! I know, I know; a major troll. But it's the least I could do for you all wonderful, kind hearted, understandable, great, beautiful, and peaceful humans. That long week of no story was because I went away and the Wi-Fi in the hotel was crappy so I was suffering along with you. So I hope you are excited for the next chapter because the secret will finally be revealed. Like I said I'm out of ideas so this one will be short. Goodnight and goodbye!_


	12. Chapter 12: The True Missing Lover

**Hello and welcome to another chapter of Konoha High School. I know you all what to know the secret so let's go into it.**

-_RECAP_-

"You see, Kyuusha and I, we're not who you think we are. All this time I was needed somewhere and you all were given thoughts of fake past experiences I had with you, and so was I. I was wondering how long I could keep it a secret, but with what just happened I have no choice. I hope you understand like how Sasuke understood. All these feature change was turning me back to normal. You see, Kyuusha and I are…"

-_RECAP_-

Everyone listened in as Naruto finished his statement. "Kyuusha and I are married. We're also the king and queen of the Kitsune Clan."

They all grew wide eyes with some shaking their heads. Sasuke backed Naruto up stating how much now he looked like Kyuusha. Naruto looked at his friends and smiled knowing this was going to be a hard pill for them to swallow. He thought they were going to do something rash when Ino stepped forward. She raised her right arm and playfully choked Naruto saying he was a bastard keeping this from them.

She let him go and one-by-one they accepted Naruto for what he was. Naruto was glad he had supportive friends that would do anything for him. Well, he did project that onto them so I guess they showed it back. Then up walked Sakura with a small smile on her face. Naruto's face became serious seeing her face. She started talking about when they started dating and stuff like that, but Naruto interrupted her.

"You know Sakura, Kyuusha said I would get rid of you on her first day here."

"What do you mean?"

"She saw something that I didn't, but eventually did."

"W-What d-did you s-saw?"

"Nothing much," he flicked her forehead and sent her flying towards the wall, "Just you and Sai kissing! That reminds me."

Naruto vanished and appeared in front of Sai in the stands. Before Sai could move, Naruto already kicked him in his head sending him through the stand. Naruto walked down back to his friends and said he had to save his wife. A fully red tail shot out behind Naruto with his entire body in a red aura. A red short-sleeve shirt with three buttons formed on Naruto with a fox print on the back. Long red-orange pants made its way with a red sash around his waist.

Naruto's red eyes became fiercer and his ears resembled a fox's ear. His nails became razor sharp, along with his teeth. With his transformation complete, he glanced at his friends one last time and opened a portal that will take him to wherever Kyuusha is. He stepped through it and the portal disappeared. They all wished Naruto the best with getting Kyuusha back. They knew this might be the hardest battle he faced yet.

-With Kyuusha-

Kyuusha was currently inside a chamber that rendered her powers useless. Even if she wanted to break out, she couldn't. The hooded figure made their presence known to Kyuusha and she growled at the sight of them. Kyuusha had no doubt in her mind that Naruto would rescue her, but the power she felt coming off of this person was amazing. If it wasn't for the voice, she would have not known who it was.

"Why are you still after us?!" Kyuusha asked with anger surging through her.

"Easy, you took what was supposed to be mine."

"That was nine years ago! Just let it go. You know Naruto will stop for nothing to get me back!"

"I realized that the last time we fought. It's the only reason I sent him to that dimension and erased his memory. I overheard you and the council talking about getting him back so I trained until every cell in my body hurt. I was preparing for this day."

"But Naruto doesn't want to fight."

"I'm not fighting him. I'm fighting you! You knew from the very beginning that I was supposed to be his bride," they took of the hood and it was a female with tears swelling in her eyes, "You took him away from me!"

"I'm sorry Kyuushin. I really am."

Kyuushin was Kyuusha's older sister. Instead of having red hair, she had pure white hair, and tail, with blue eyes and a silted pupil. Her white fox ears perked up hearing Naruto's arrival. She turned to the door and it blew up. Naruto walked out of the smoke seeing the two girls. Kyuusha perked up and said his name with a grand smile on her face. Kyuushin just stared at this man and smirked to herself.

"Naruto, glad to see you again," she greeted.

"Kyuushin, we don't have to do this."

"Oh, but we do."

"What Kyuusha did wasn't her fault! It was-"

"ENOUGH! I don't care who did it. Bottom line is she still took you away, but if you so want this to end peacefully I suggest you give me your answer."

"You know I can't hand over the kingdom to you. Just end this and we can return home."

"Home, I have no home! Guards threw me out of the kingdom!"

"I'll just let them put you back in!"

"Enough talk Naruto. My heart is already broken, what do I have left to lose."

She drew her white sword and got rid of the dark cloak. She wore the same style clothing as Naruto except the shirt and pants were white and the sash was baby blue. Her fox print was the white fox, a very rare species in the Kitsune Clan. She had the print above her left breast. Naruto closed his eyes and held out his right hand to the side. His blade appeared in his hand and had red chakra blazing around it.

Naruto looked at her and almost instantly he saw her and himself playing together when they were children. He sighed to himself knowing if he didn't end it now, then this will just continue. Besides, this was the seventeenth time they fought. He glanced at Kyuusha and she was watching with a tear forming in her right eye. Kyuushin dashed at Naruto and he dashed at her. Their swords met for the umpteenth time and the battle officially started.

_Okay I'll end it there. So, be honest, what you think of my little surprise? As for Kyuushin, I did not even plan on having her, but it came into my mind while I was writing. Even though I hate them, I'll do it just for one chapter. And by them I mean filters, but I need you all to understand where I'm going with this. Anyways, I'll see all of you later._


	13. Chapter 13: Flashback Hidden Truth

**I'm back everyone. Konoha High School is coming to an end. Only two chapters are left after this. I know we can all say it was a great ride. With that said, let's go into this one.**

_Flashback Chapter_

It was a quiet day in the Kitsune Clan. Everyone was carrying out their individual duties. On the far right, there stood a castle that serves as the home of the royal family. The king and queen now overlooked their son playing in the garden with his two best friends. They knew that one of them would be his wife, but would wait until later to tell him about the tradition in the royal family.

"Do you think they'll be happy together?" asked Kushina.

"It looks like they will," Minato replied. [Both Minato and Kushina have red hair, same style though, Kitsune ears and whisker marks.]

Meanwhile, down in the garden their son, Naruto, chased after his first and favorite friends. The only thing in his view was white and red hair bouncing as they ran. Kyuushin and Kyuusha's parents were really close to Naruto's. The first time they came over, Naruto was extremely shy when the girls looked at him. That was the past, now the three 4 year olds were the best of friends. The sisters looked back at Naruto.

"Come on Naruto. Catch us if you can," the sisters stated in unison with a smile.

"I will catch you two," Naruto replied.

Kyuushin was just a few minutes older than Kyuusha, but at their age it didn't really matter. Naruto was closing in on them and the sisters picked up their pace. Kyuusha then trips over a small rock and Kyuushin grabbed her sister's hand to stop her. It was useless since the momentum took her with Kyuusha. Minato came and caught them with Naruto running up to them. Minato set them down and kneeled to their level.

He reminded them to be careful with a smile on his face. He looked at the three children and saw them panting. He told them to rest a bit and have a drink. They all walked back to the castle and saw Kushina there with lemonade with five glasses on the table. They sat down and Kushina put straws in the children's glass so they could drink. As soon as she did, they started drinking and gave an 'ah' in relief.

When they were almost finished with their drinks Kyuushin and Kyuusha's parents came to pick them up. The sisters groaned when they heard that, also did Naruto. Neither one wanted to leave the other's presence. Kushina spoke up saying if they go now then they could sleep over there tomorrow. Almost instantly, they got up and went with their parents. A couple seconds later, they came back, kissed Naruto on each of his cheeks, and left leaving Naruto with a blush.

"Naruto, we should get in too," Minato stated with his hand on his son's head.

"Alright dad," Naruto responded.

"You love having them around, don't you Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"Yes I do! They are my best friends!"

The next day Naruto was in the kitchen eating his breakfast when a knock was heard on the front door. He then heard the door opening and closing, and then he saw the sisters. He waved to them since his mouth was full from trying to finish quickly. Kushina led them to the couch and turned on the television to keep them occupied until Naruto was finished. Kushina returned to Naruto to see he was finished eating.

"Naruto, you ate all that food already?!"

"Yes I did. I'm going to play with Kyuushin and Kyuusha now."

"Is it because you love them?" she whispered in his ear.

Immediately, he remembered the surprise kiss they gave him causing his to blush. "N-No!"

"Whatever you say son, whatever you say. Go ahead then, they're waiting for you."

Naruto smiled and ran off. He saw them and joined them. He sat in the middle of the sisters and it made him feel comfortable. When they got bored, they went outside. In the middle of the garden stood a tree where they would go. They climbed the tree, branch after branch, and opened the door to their hideout. Inside was fantastic. It had toys they played with, the walls were littered with pictures of them, and a costume chest in the corner.

Kyuushin ran to the costume chest and grabbed a white fluffy scarf and sunglasses. She turned around and posed as a superstar. Kyuusha followed in her sister's footsteps and got a pink fluffy scarf and sunglasses. Naruto searched the toy box for his camera and when he found it he began taking pictures of them. Kyuusha told Naruto to pick something to wear. Naruto searched and came out with a black hat, suit coat, and dark sunglasses.

"You two, get in close!" Kyuusha exclaimed with a grand smile on her face and camera in hand.

"Kyuusha, it's your turn," Kyuushin stated as she took the camera, "Kyuusha, kiss Naruto."

Naruto watched as Kyuusha kissed him on his cheek and Kyuusha got the camera so Kyuushin could do the same. Kyuushin held the camera up and faced it towards them. With Kyuushin on the left, Kyuusha on the right, and Naruto in the middle with his arms around their shoulders they took a picture. Time went faster than anticipated and Kushina called out to the children.

"Naruto, Kyuushin, Kyuusha come on inside, the sun is setting!"

"Coming mom!" Naruto yelled.

When she saw them, she invited them inside. Minato was in the kitchen assisting Kushina in any way he could. Kushina directed Kyuushin and Kyuusha to the bathroom. She wanted them to bathe first so then they could eat. Naruto went to his room to go to his bathroom. After running the water and settling in he realized he forgot one essential thing; a towel. He called for his mother and she brought him a towel.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem Naruto. What is that on your cheek?"

"What do you mean?"

Kushina leaned in closer and realized what it was after examining it. "Seems like my boy is grown up. You have kisses all over your cheeks. I wonder who did that."

Naruto blushed like crazy realizing that was from all the kisses the sisters were giving him. "You don't have to worry about that?"

"Ok then," Kushina said walking out.

"_What will I do with those sisters? My cheeks will soon be going through torture if they keep kissing them. Not that I don't mind going through it. They changed my life."_

When he was finished, he went downstairs to join his parents. Everyone was at the table when he reached. He sat down and was served his dinner. Magically he found himself sitting between the sisters again. They joined hands to grace and the only thing going through Naruto's mind was how soft their hands were. At the end, he struggled to let their hands go, but did. After dinner they went to their bedrooms and went asleep.

-2 years later-

Naruto was acting more like a prince although he was just six years old. Though when a pair of certain girls came over, all that was thrown out of the window. Yes, Kyuushin and Kyuusha still had that effect on him. They would come over every now and again, but one day they didn't come. The next day was the same thing. Naruto started getting worried about them and told his parents he wanted to see them.

His parents agreed without hesitation because they were worried also. They got into the carriage and waited anxiously for them to arrive. When they did Naruto was the first one out, even before the shofer opened the door. He ran to the door and as soon as it opened Naruto dashed past the sister's father without saying anything. Minato and Kushina apologized for their son, but he waved it off knowing this was going to happen.

Naruto ran to the sister's room to see them in bed with their mom setting soup in front of them. The sisters giggled seeing the worry on Naruto's face. Naruto's parents and the sister's father came in. Kyuusha told Naruto they just came down with the flu. Hearing Kyuusha talk with a cloaked nose made him smile. Kyuushin said they should be well in about two days and sure enough, they were.

-At the castle the next day-

"Naruto, could we talk to you for a moment?" asked Minato.

"Sure. What is it?"

"There's something you should know about the royal family," Kushina stated.

"It deals with your future, marriage to be specific," Minato followed.

"Why are we talking about marriage now?! I'm only six!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes you are, but we're talking about this now because you should know how it works," Kushina replied.

"You see, the first born of the royal family has to marry the first born of a family that's close to the royal family," Minato explained.

"I'm sorry but I'm not getting where you two are going with this," Naruto said.

"Answer this question Naruto. What family you think we are the closest to?" Kushina asked.

"The neighbors," Naruto answered.

"Your mom means relationship wise," Minato added.

"Oh, well then I would have to say…Kyuushin and Kyuusha's."

"Exactly, so if you are the first born of the royal family and you have to marry the first born of a family who is close to us, which is Kyuushin and Kyuusha's family, between the two sisters who is older?" Kushina said.

"Kyuushin is older by a few minutes."

"So if you and Kyuushin are the first born and their family is close to ours, what does that mean?" Minato asked.

"That I'm supposed to marry…" Naruto paused realizing what his parents were saying to him.

"That's right Naruto. You and Kyuushin are getting married in the future," both his parents said in unison.

Kyuushin's parents had this same talk with her and she couldn't believe she was going to be a princess, much less a queen. Little did they know, Kyuusha was listening in. That night when Naruto, Kyuushin, and Kyuusha were fast asleep, their parents met up. They went to the oracle and had him see if Naruto and Kyuushin will be happy together. What he saw was dark and vile; any and everything they did not wish to happen.

"I'm sorry, but Kyuushin will go down the wrong path. It would be the best for the clan and for Master Naruto if he marries Kyuusha. But you got to have the ceremony within a week because something unlikely will fall on you four," the oracle stated.

After that, they immediately started planning. When Kyuushin and Kyuusha were with Naruto, they were planning. It took three days to complete and the next day they had it. Of course they had to trick them by thinking it was just a game and so far it was working. At the end when Naruto and Kyuusha had to kiss, both of them were hesitant to do it. Minato told Naruto and Kyuusha to close their eyes for a moment.

His red chakra moved Kyuusha closer to Naruto and she didn't even feel herself moving, but she did feel her lips against Naruto's. Both of their eyes shot open but eventually closed as they swelled into the kiss. They broke it and the ceremony was over. At the end of the week Naruto wakes up to the scent of smoke. Naruto jolted up to see fire burning down his door. Minato ran into his room, picked him up and tried to escape the blazing castle.

Kyuushin and Kyuusha saw the smoke and woke their parents up fearing it was coming from Naruto. They ran down the street to the burning castle and their parents ran inside to help. When they did, they saw a thick piece of wood on Minato and Kushina with Naruto crying. Minato told them to get Naruto out, but first they told Naruto the truth about him and Kyuusha actually being married. Naruto was shocked at this and watched as he got farther away from them.

Outside, Kyuusha saw their parents running with Naruto in their father's arms. They set Naruto down and ran back inside to help Minato and Kushina. The children watched as the fire continued eating away at the castle. They soon heard a cracking noise and watched in horror as the building collapsed with their parents inside. Their shocked expressions soon turned to sadness and tears streamed down their face.

Both Kyuushin and Kyuusha planted their heads in Naruto's shoulders seeking comfort, when Naruto needed comfort also. He feels two arms wrap around his back, he knew one was Kyuushin and the other Kyuusha. He puts one arm around each of them while pulling them closer. With half of his face on Kyuusha and the other half on Kyuushin he let out his tears. The three children stayed like that for an hour.

-The next day-

"Someone needs to take over the kingdom. Master Naruto it's your turn to lead us," a man said in front of Naruto, Kyuushin, and Kyuusha.

"But he isn't married yet, he can't," another man protested.

"What are you talking about? Yes he is. He's married to Lady Kyuusha," explained another man.

Kyuushin looked shocked and puzzled at the same time. "B-But aren't I supposed to marry you Naruto?"

"That were the original plans, but it got changed. That pretend wedding ceremony they had Kyuusha and me in was the real thing," Naruto answered.

"So you're saying we're officially husband and wife?" Kyuusha asked trying to understand the situation she was in.

"Yes we are," Naruto stated.

Kyuushin stormed off crying. Kyuusha raced after her but Kyuushin got faster for some reason and she couldn't catch her. Kyuushin already had to deal with the lost of her parents yesterday and now she has to deal with the lost of a lover. Her tears stopped falling and she came to a stop. Her eyes were hardened, as well as her heart, and she vowed to get revenge, starting with her sister and best friend.

_And I'm finally finished the flashback chapter! Hopefully you better understand the past of Naruto, Kyuusha, and Kyuushin. I'll keep in touch with you. Later!_


	14. Chapter 14: Major Decision

**Oh my, it feels like I haven't written in a year. I'm so used to a three day pause. Anyways, I'm back and fully rested so let's go.**

_-RECAP-_

On the evening of the basketball tournament, Kyuusha got kidnapped. Naruto reveals the secret of him and Kyuusha's relationship and goes to save her. Inside the base, Kyuusha was being held hostage by her own sister, Kyuushin. Kyuushin revealed that she was supposed to be Naruto's bride. Naruto crashed through the door, and after a talk with Kyuushin, they charged at each other to prepare for battle.

_-RECAP-_

Naruto and Kyuushin's blades met and Kyuushin brought her left leg up to kick Naruto. Seeing this, he blocked using his free hand and kicked her in the stomach. She skidded a few feet back and charged again. She swung her sword and Naruto back-flipped out the way. He looked ahead and didn't see her. Snapping his head up, he caught her sword with his free hand and gave a powerful swing scattering her sword.

"I thought you couldn't catch swords with one hand," Kyuushin smirked.

"I thought you wouldn't underestimate me," Naruto replied.

"Oh, but I didn't."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto! Your arm!" Kyuusha screamed from her chamber.

Immediately, Naruto turned to his arm to meet ice scaling up his arm. He grunted while he tapped into his power. Red chakra leaked from his shoulder and scaled down his arm to meet the ice. Slowly, the ice crumbled and his arm was free. He tried to move his arm, but it refused. Soon a red chakra cloak formed on his arm. Even so, his arm still refused to move. Hearing a slight laughter, he looked up.

"It's amazing how you forgot when my ice makes contact with the body it makes that part dysfunctional," Kyuushin stated.

"And you think my powers haven't grown since our last fight?" Naruto taunted.

The red chakra cloak shone a bright red light. It dimmed and the cloak vanished with Naruto regaining his arm. Kyuushin growled and repaired her sword using her chakra. Naruto smirked and taunted her to come at him. She growled and charged. Inside the chamber, Kyuusha watched the on-going battle. This was the first time she actually witnessed the battle first-hand. She always heard about the battles, but never once witnessed it.

"_Naruto, please be careful. I want you to defeat her, but, if there's any other way, don't kill her. She's still my big sister."_

"You've gotten a lot better at fighting. I'm having too much fun," Kyuushin stated with a cut on her shoulder.

"For once I can agree with you on something. This is exciting," Naruto replied with a slice on his cheek.

"You know, it's weird."

"What is?"

"For some odd reason when I was training and even when I was fighting you, those feelings I had for you back then always come back."

"What about now?"

"Even still. That's was the only thing stopping me from killing you. The same goes for you too Kyuusha. I still love you and Naruto."

"Then why don't you stop this and come back," Naruto and Kyuusha said in unison.

"It's impossible. I can't turn back," she dropped her sword and went on her hands and knees, "I just can't."

"If that's how it is," he mirrored Kyuushin's actions, "Then let's go."

Red chakra covered Naruto and white chakra covered Kyuushin. Fur began to grow out of their skin, their hands and feet turned to paws, and their ears moved to the top of their heads and grew longer; long-story-short, they transformed into foxes. A fox with fiery red fur and yellow eyes was Naruto, and the pure white fur with blue eyes was Kyuushin. All three knew how this battle was going to be decided.

When two fight and transform into their fox forms, if one bites the other's neck, they will be victorious but the other dies. Naruto and Kyuushin had an easy, yet hard, way of ending this once and for all. They paced back, never taking their eye off each other, and once they were far enough they ran at each other. Kyuusha watched and leaned her head forward so much that her nose and upper lip were touching the glass.

Naruto and Kyuushin closed in on each other, and Kyuushin jumped when Naruto went for a slash with his right paw. The moment she landed, Naruto used his hind legs to kick her. Her nails made a mark as she slid because of the force of the kick. She dashed at him and at the last second she vanished. Naruto looked everywhere for her, but couldn't find her. Soon the air around him starts to get cool.

A cool mist forms around him and soon he couldn't see anything. He looked left to right and feels a slash on his side. He turned in that direction only to get another one on the other side. He heard Kyuushin's voice telling him he should give up. Naruto looked down and closed his eyes. From his fur, fire emitted. He shouted and the fire expanded cancelling the mist. Kyuushin stood there shocked at what she just witnessed.

"How did you cancel my mist?!"

"It was easy once I calmed down. I realized the mist was cool; it needed moisture. By adding heat, it evaporated the moisture and, in turn, cancelling your cover."

"Well then I think we should end this. Want to press your luck?"

"Gladly."

They ran at each other and when they were in close range they bit down on each other's neck. Blood seeped out of Kyuushin and Naruto. They let go and soon deformed into their human state. The two dropped to the floor as if all cells refused to move. A couple seconds later, the chamber holding Kyuusha opened and she ran to Naruto and Kyuushin. Naruto's eyes were still open, while Kyuushin's eyes threatened to close.

"Naruto, Kyuushin stay with me! You'll be alright."

"Kyuusha, I'm alright. Go check on your sister," Naruto groaned.

"But she bit your neck!"

He turned over and she saw a bite mark on his shoulder. "She couldn't bring herself to do it."

Kyuusha ran off and grabbed Naruto and Kyuushin's swords and placed Naruto's own on his chest. "This will heal the bite wound. Usually it'll leave a scar, but the sword increases our healing ability, especially when someone bites you in their fox form."

The wound on Naruto healed fully and he took Kyuushin's sword from Kyuusha and overlooked her. When Kyuusha came she noticed that only a quarter of the bite mark was on Kyuushin's neck with the rest on her shoulder. She looked at Naruto and realized he couldn't bring himself to do it either. Kyuushin struggled to keep her eyes open as Naruto and Kyuusha overlooked her.

"Kyuushin, come back with us. You may think you don't have anything to go back to, but you have everything waiting for you back home. I'm there and your sister too. She misses you, I miss you," Naruto had tears swelling in his eyes, "Please stop this madness. Come back to an easy living. I don't want to fight you again. I just want us to go back to the way we were. Just me, you, and Kyuusha. What do you say?"

Kyuushin looked up at him then turned to her crying sister. She pulled all the energy she had to speak. "Why…did you t-take…him?"

"Kyuushin, it wasn't me. Naruto told me about how our parents went to an oracle and they saw what you've been doing these past years. The oracle advised them to let me marry him instead. They also saw their deaths. They let me and him do a pretend wedding but it was the real thing. Naruto never found out until his parents died. That's why when we were being looked over, that man said Naruto had a bride."

"So all…t-this time I-I…was d-doing th-this…f-for nothing?"

"Afraid so," Naruto and Kyuusha stated.

"Fine then. I made up my mind. I'll…"

_Alright, I think I'll end it there. Well people, the next chapter will be the last. This has been quite a ride. So I'll see all of you in the next and last chapter of Konoha High School._


	15. Chapter 15: The Happy Ending

**Hello and welcome to the final installment of Konoha High School. I don't know about you but I had a blast with this. Trust me; I was on the same path as you all since I didn't even know how this was going to work out. I guess I did alright, but enough about that; let's get into the final chapter.**

_-RECAP-_

"So all…t-this time I-I…was d-doing th-this…f-for nothing?"

"Afraid so," Naruto and Kyuusha stated.

"Fine then. I made up my mind. I'll…"

_-RECAP-_

Naruto and Kyuusha waited anxiously to hear what Kyuushin had to say. Both hoped she'd say she'll go with them. It's been too long, in their case, where they all just sat down and talked. It almost seemed as if it'll take a miracle to bring her back. When they heard her answer, they had wide eyes with tears swelling in Kyuusha's eyes. They couldn't believe it. They just couldn't believe it.

"W-What did you say?!" Naruto and Kyuusha said in unison.

"I said I agree with you; I'll come back. It may take serious time to pay off all the crimes I did, but as long as I'll be with you two."

Kyuusha instantly hugged her sister a little too hard. Hearing her pained groan, she let go and apologized. Naruto placed her sword on her chest and the healing process began. All her wounds were closed, any internal injuries were taken care of, and she got up. Kyuushin threw an arm around Kyuusha to side hug her, but Kyuusha had other ideas. She quickly moved in front of her and they shared in a long, heartwarming hug with Kyuushin kissing the top of Kyuusha's head.

"Let's go home Naruto," the sisters stated.

"I can't just yet."

"Why not?" Kyuushin asked.

"I remember; when we were talking about when he'll return he said he'll go when the championship is over. Since you interrupted it, he didn't have a chance to finish," Kyuusha explained.

"Exactly and precisely," Naruto said.

"Well you should get going," Kyuushin injected.

"No, _we_ should get going," Kyuusha said grabbing Kyuushin's hand.

Naruto opened a portal and they all stepped through it. Back on the other side, they paused the game to fix the hole in the roof. Sakura and Sai were admitted to the hospital, and all of Naruto's friends were starting to get worried. They understood this wasn't some gym fight were someone could stop it, but they knew Naruto tries to finish things quickly. Just then they see a portal opening with three figures walking out.

"Hey guys! Miss us?" Naruto and Kyuusha said.

They all ran towards them and surrounded them. Even though the gymnasium was still packed, it was them in their own world. They started asking questions about the fight and anything pertaining to the relationship status Naruto and Kyuusha held. Kyuusha looked around and saw Kyuushin standing behind the crowd just looking in. Kyuusha pushed through them and cleared her throat.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my older sister Kyuushin."

All their mouths dropped, but for different reasons. The guys were officially jealous of Naruto because he had one as a wife and here comes a next beautiful Kitsune who had an extremely close friendship with him. The girls, on the other hand, could almost deal with Kyuusha's attractiveness, but seeing her sister made them envy her. When Kyuushin spoke, to them, it was like well blended melodies harmonizing.

Naruto asked if the scores were the same and they replied yes. It was still Suna: 34, Konoha: 29. Naruto looked up to see that the roof was fixed and he changed into his jersey and shorts lightning fast. Both basketball teams stepped onto the court with Naruto and Gaara at the semi-circle. They talked for a brief second and started. Kyuusha got her pom-poms and got ready to join her squad. She then had a great idea noticing Sakura wasn't there.

"Hey Ino, since Sakura isn't here why don't my sister fill in for her?"

"That's the best idea I've ever heard," Ino jogged up to Kyuushin, "Kyuushin, do you mind filling in for one of our cheerleaders since she isn't here at the moment?"

"Me?" Kyuushin questioned.

"Come on sis. Get a little out of this dimension. Plus you'll be with me and have a perfect view of Naruto."

"Alright."

With Naruto back in the game, Konoha was closing in on Suna. Naruto looked at the scoreboard for a brief second. They needed three more points to be tied. From the corner of his eye he sees Sasuke wide open. He faked right and thrust the ball to Sasuke. Sasuke quickly took the shot and it went in. Konoha and Suna were now tied and Naruto looked over to the cheerleaders hearing them cheer.

Naruto noticed Kyuushin dressed in a cheerleader outfit and he smirked. Kyuushin noticed Naruto looking at her and when she saw his smirk she blushed. It was only thirty seconds left on the clock and they needed to get one basket to win. The ball was put in play and Gaara stole it. Naruto ran after him to try prevent him from shooting. Gaara took the shot and Sasuke jumped and got it.

"Sasuke I'm open!" Naruto shouted.

After Sasuke got most of the guys off of him he threw it to Naruto. "Go! We only have ten seconds!"

Naruto ran with all his might and when he saw five seconds he took the shot. Everyone wondered what he was doing since he shot it at the center line. All students from both schools stood simultaneously as they watched the ball. The clock counted down _4…3…2…1… 'AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!' _The ball went in! Konoha High School won the championships. Naruto breathed out in relief as his team swarmed him. Then their victory song came on 'Centuries by Fall Out Boy.'

_Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du..._

_Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries_

_Mummified my teenage dreams  
No, it's nothing wrong with me  
The kids are all wrong  
The story's all off  
Heavy metal broke my heart_

_Come on, come on and let me in  
The bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints  
And this is supposed to match  
The darkness that you felt  
I never meant for you to fix yourself_

_Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du..._

_Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries_

_And I can't stop 'til the whole world knows my name  
'Cause I was only born inside my dreams  
Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you  
'Cause I, I am the opposite of amnesia  
And you're a cherry blossom  
You're about to bloom  
You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon_

_Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du..._

_Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries_

_We've been here forever  
And here's the frozen proof  
I could scream forever  
We are the poisoned youth_

_Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du du-du, du du du-du  
Du du..._

_Some legends are told  
Some turn to dust or to gold  
But you will remember me  
Remember me for centuries  
And just one mistake  
Is all it will take  
We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries  
He-e-e-ey ya, oh he-e-e-ey  
He-e-e-ey ya  
Remember me for centuries_

_We'll go down in history  
Remember me for centuries_

-In weeks since-

Naruto, Kyuusha, and Kyuushin returned home. Kyuushin was put in court and, with Naruto and Kyuusha's help, got a maximum of 4 months in jail. With those four months, everyday Naruto and Kyuusha went to see her. When her jail time was finished Naruto and Kyuusha had a surprise for her. They told her that the king is allowed to have a maximum of five wives if he wishes. Before Kyuushin knew what was happening, Naruto placed a ring on her finger.

After the wedding, they all went to the oracle to have a reading. He came out and said it's a negative future. Naruto smiled as he just proved his theory. He wondered how Kyuushin could be a negative influence if she married him. The oracle told their parents that so she could go down that path. Plus, their demise wouldn't have happened if the oracle didn't set the fire to kill them. Naruto had him arrested and put under the death penalty.

A new oracle took his place and he was a well minded one. Inside the castle, now sat King Naruto and, on each side of him, Queen Kyuushin and Queen Kyuusha. Everything was now perfect and Naruto opened a portal window to see what his friends were doing. Sasuke was now named the best fighter in the school and captain of the basketball team, and Ino got the title of cheerleader captain. Everything was truly perfect.

_That's the end of Konoha High School! Hoped you loved it as much as I did writing it. As usual I'll be taking a hiatus before writing again. So have a great today/tomorrow and I'll see you in a next series. Goodbye and goodnight!_


End file.
